White Knight
by cjhar
Summary: Veronica gets kidnapped. Logan and Lamb are on the trail. Which one will be the one to save her? And will they be in time?In a sorta AU that Veronica and Logan broke up but, they haven't figured out the rapist's idenity. LoganVeronicaLamb. Finished at las
1. Veronica's POV

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing! But, My Birthday is in 4 days. Hint, Hint!

She woke up slowly and painfully. Everything ached, her head and ribs were throbbing as well as aching._  
'Fuck, Where am I? Okay, let's calm down. Last thing I remember is walking down the dark hallway. And talking to Logan then lots of pain. And then nothing absolutely nothing.' _  
She heard footsteps and turned to look. She noticed for the first time that her shoulder was in a very painful postition. Her wrists were tied together and then tied with a seperate rope to a pole. She was flat on her back. When she tried to move her legs, she realized that her ankles were also tied together and tied to the pole. She was pretty much trussed like a turkey.(A/N sorry couldn't resist the alliteration. The footsteps were coming closer so she looked around for something to defend herself with.  
_'Well, this is a great development with you know how much movement I have and all. Let's see, um the pipe that I am tied to. And.. let's see the stack of boxes that I have absolutely no use for. And the gag means not even a scream. Damn it!' _ A man wearing a mask interrupted her thoughts. He reached his hand out to touch her as she struggled in vain to get away. He chuckled as he saw her fruitless efforts to get away. He put his hand on her cheek, and stroked it. He left one hand on her cheek as his other hand began to feel her body under the pretense of looking for weapons or a somthing that could be a GPS locator. His hands started to feel places that she only let Logan touch before of course he broke up with her. _ 'No way in hell am I being drugged and raped again. Once is more than enough for anyone to go through. I **will** stop him someway. But, dammit how?' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flash back- About Two hours ago. _

"Veronica, I will not watch Bring It On with you. It's the worst movie ever. Pick a better movie or I'll pick the movie and the food."  
"Yeah okay, Logan," Veronica snarked, " We're watching that movie. It'll be like old times. Come on, me and you, lots of sugar. It's a tradition to hear you bitch and moan." " Veronica come on- ", Logan began to plead.  
"Hey Logan, I've got to go.", Veronica suddenly cut him off.  
She slid the cellphone leaving the phone on, hoping Logan would just shut up and listen like he had with the ATF agent. Something very sharp was being pressed against her neck, but the person wasn't speaking. Suddenly her head hurt alot and then there was nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only my second story written and first Veronica Mars so please please Read and Review! The next chapter should be written in Logan's POV but, the more review I get the faster it will be written or typed since it's actually in a notebook. Please give me a reason to not write a lame physics paper.


	2. Logan's flashback

I tried to upload this for two days but, it wouldn't do it. I'm really really sorry!

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Through the phone Logan heard a bang and a scream then nothing. **_

"_**Veronica**__**ཀ **__**Veronica**__**ཀ **__**This really really isn't funny. Come on, answer**__**ཀ" **_

_**The all-encompassing fear took control of his body as he realized what had happened. Someone had taken her. Racing through his apartment, he snagged his keys and wallet from the counter and was out the door. He sped toward Hearst College, breaking several traffic laws and drawing the attention from the local Sheriff. Turning the sirens and following Logan didn't slow Logan down at all. After being followed for about 5 minutes, he cursed loudly and pulled over. It took Lamb all of a minute to saunter of to his car and over to Logan's window. **_

" _**Well, I guess this is strike three for Neptune's most famous screw up. Going 80 in a 40 mph zone." **_

"_**Damn it**__**ཀ **__**I don't have time to do this. Veronica's gone. So you need to just let me go." Logan yelled**_

"_**Wait, Veronica Mars, has been kidnaped. How? And How do you know?", Logan was looking at his steering wheel so he didn't see the expressions on Lamb's face. **_

"_**About a week ago somebody slipped her GHB and tried to rape her in the parking lot. I found her before anything worse then her hair had some cut. If you don't believe me look at her medical records. We stayed up all night, giving her some kind of weird medicine. I got to her that time bit, this time I wasn't there. I was on the phone with her and then I heard a loud bang. It sounded like something hitting a body, a sort of scream then nothing."**_

"_**Nothing as in.." **_

" _**Nothing as in the phone got smashed. No locator device will get her this time. You've got to believe me. If she dies.."**_

"_**I'll let you go and call ahead to let you go. Call me if you get there and you find some real evidence. We'll go from there."**_

_**Surprised at Lamb's willingness to help, Logan drove off feeling for the first time since this started some semblance of hope that they might find Veronica.**_

* * *

Read and Review! Please, Please, Please_**  
**_


	3. Lamb's Point of View

1This shift started out slow, so boring in fact I decided to go out on a patrol. Worst, or someone might say the best decision of his life. The look on Logan's face and the way he said Veronica's name, told him that the shift was going to be hard. He may not be best friends with Veronica Mars, but his life just wouldn't be right without Veronica running into his office shouting about how incompetent he is. He was too used to walking into his office and randomly sitting on his desk would be Veronica ready to shout and scream. It was a good 45 minutes of torture when Logan finally called.

"I've got some real evidence this time." Logan said somberly. "You know it didn't actually hit me that she was gone until I saw all this." His voice cracked. "She's really gone this time."

"Logan, stay with me. Come on, What did you find?"

"There's blood on the ground. It's here. A lock of long blonde hair. A crushed cell phone, it's hers, I can see the sticker I put on it. I'll see you in less then thirty minutes."

Lamb slammed his hands against the steering wheel. _'Shit! There is really no hope that maybe Logan was mistaken. Life without Veronica Mars really wouldn't be the same. Who else would come into his office just to tell him how stupid he is or show him how he got the wrong guy again? Who else would be able to remind him just how much of an ass he really was? She didn't know that her face haunted his nightmares.'_

"Don't touch anything, Logan. Wait until the forensics goes over it. We're going to nail this bastard"

Lamb almost smiled at the irony of Logan Echolls and Sheriff Lamb actually working together. And over Veronica Mars no less. He reached for his radio, calling for back-up and a forensics team. He flipped his sirens on and made the thirty minute drive to Hearst in 15 minutes.

'_We have to find this girl. Dear god, Neptune without Veronica Mars would be miserable. Who would catch all the bad guys? I swear if we find her, I'll make an effort to be nicer and work harder at everything. If she died, the world as we know it would be shot. What are there are like five people who wouldn't be affected by Veronica's death?'_


	4. Logans POV

1Sorry about the long wait. I have been slammed with school work and life. So I am putting up two chapters tonight! I've written out more just typing them is so much harder to do. I swear though the chapters should get longer as it goes on. Still haven't written the ending however so tell Logan? Or Lamb? And on with the story...

_' I knew this guy would go after her again. I knew it and I still let her go around alone. I mean she hates Mercer, she would never ever let him actually follow her. She probably gave him the slip as soon as she noticed him. Who was I kidding? I should have gotten Wallace, or sucked it up and asked Piz?' _He looked down at the hair and the cell phone when something clicked. '_Maybe she did let Mercer follow her. She would have called me to yell at me and Mercer certainty called me. Didn't Veronica tell me some of the rapes were faked? So Mercer's alibi would have been shot. Mercer would have had ample opportunities to drug her. And he has been asking about her memory way too much. And the way he's been quizzing Logan about her whereabouts is too suspicious now. He knew where she was going to be this whole time. Veronica trusted him enough to get close to her and all because of him.'_

Logan ran to the approaching police car and threw himself in the passenger seat.

"I know where she is.", he said

"What? How? Who? Where?"

"Mercer Hayes. I uh asked him to watch over her for me. We broke up and tonight was a "let's pretend we are mature adults and can still be friends".

"This is the same Mercer that you got Veronica to clear of all charges. You are an idiot."

"Believe me I know that. But, can we please just focus on the problem. Veronica is missing. We can name call all you want later."

"You still haven't told me where she is."

"Neptune Grand. She's got a bad history with that place-"

"Really, I didn't know", said Lamb sarcastically.

" He has a friend there that hates her almost as much as he does."

"She sure does make a lot of friends."

"Hey she's got you right? What more is there"

" But I don't hate her."

"You sure did a good impression."

" I don't hate her. She might hate me with I admit damn good reasons. But she's not the same girl she was three years ago and neither am I."

" You'll still be the pompous son of bitch sheriff that laughed at the traumatized rape victim."

"And you will still be the arrogant, ass, rich kid who thinks the law doesn't apply to him."

" I didn't laugh at the 16 year old girl who was raped!"

" No you just let her get drugged and raped after turning your back on her. Great friend you claim to be." shot back Lamb.

" But she forgave me. We even dated. It's different."

" Yeah it might have been utterly creepy for me to date her. How old was she? Not legal, I can tell you that. I knew her when she was twelve. She pretty much despises me. Not to mention Keith would rather commit murder than let me date his much younger only daughter."

"That's not what I meant. You didn't have a history with her."

"See that's what makes it worse. You were her friends! You trusted you and that damned Duncan Kane. You both disappeared right as she needed you most. And we do too have a history. She and Lilly used to bring me coffee when they visited her dad, and Keith gave me the job of protecting Veronica when he couldn't"

"Well congratulations on a terrific failure. Wait! Isn't that Mercer's car?"

" How would I know? He's your friend."

"Shut up! It's his car, it was a rhetorical question. Uh pretend I was doing something bad and you have to check my room."

" Oh goody, at least, we've had lots of practice."


	5. Veronica's POV2

1Yeah, so I'm sorry that I didn't get to updating this weekend. Incredibly busy until school is out. Sorry about that. I swear when I update more often.

_' I might have been glad that I was unconscious for most of what happened but, I'll never know. I am pretty sure that Mercer is the rapist. He's the only one that gave me a drink today. I trusted him because Logan had. That was a big mistake. But I think I know what happened. If no clothes except for my bra which is fastened wrong and my underwear which is inside out didn't clue me in, I'm pretty sure that the aches and bruises all over my thighs and breasts would clue me in pretty fast. I've been raped. Again. Maybe Lamb can laugh at my report again. But, maybe he won't. He was actually civil to me several times. He was mean only when I was with Logan. He let me catch the bad guys "for real" this time.'_

A loud banging noise alerts her to someone else's presence. Veronica tried to move but, only ends up wrenching her shoulder out of place. Her revulsion growing with each passing second and the dread of what probably will happen threatens to overwhelm her. She tried to do something to protect herself, but she now is helpless. Veronica Mars is helpless for pretty much the second time ever. She is completely and utterly helpless.

"Veronica!"shouted someone nearby.

The footsteps had stopped.

"Veronica! Hold on, we're coming."

_'Wait is that Lamb?' _

The footsteps started up again but, this time Veronica is filled with hope and the prospect of getting free nearly makes her cry. Then they get quieter.

'_Shit! He's going to leave.'_

Tugging very hard at her legs, she manages to break one leg free. Kicking wildly around with one leg, she knocks against a box. It was a lucky kick when it fell and made a huge crash. The broken glass was tremendously satisfying. The footsteps broke into a run. Closer and closer, Veronica was shouting against her gag making pretty much no noise. Finally, Lamb's face appeared over the boxes.

He spoke softly, " Hey, It's okay now. I've got you. Mercer's gone. Take deep breaths." He reached toward her and she froze, panicking. " Relax, it's okay. I'm just untying you. Here wear my jacket. I won't touch anything but the skin the ropes are touching."

Relaxing slightly, she let Lamb cover her and remove the gag first. Immediately, Veronica screamed and then started to sob.

" I'm sorry, Veronica, I'm so sorry. I'm almost done. I just have to untie you legs," Lamb murmured.

When he noticed she relaxed when he talked, he kept talking.

'_I don't know who was more surprised by relaxing, me or Lamb?"_

Finally he was done and she was free to move. Veronica, desperate to get out of this hell, leapt up. It proved to be too much as she crumpled to floor, unconscious.


	6. Lamb's POV2

1Patrol tonight started out uneventful, it ended with a bloody, broken, and unconscious

Veronica Mars cradled in his arms. He was out of the basement as fast as he possibly could,

desperately hoping the GHB and head wound hadn't overwhelmed her. The flashing lights of the ambulance caught his eye as he raced out the door. As soon as he cleared the door, he knelt down to check her pulse. Once he was sure she was still alive, he looked over the rest of her body. All her clothes gone leaving Veronica wearing her underwear and his jacket. Her hair was full of blood from the cut on the back of her head. Her forehead had a huge gash across most of the left side, the left side was mostly covered with blood from the gash. He could see finger marks on her breasts and inner thighs. His stomach clenched in revulsion and hate as he realized exactly what Mercer had done to Veronica's body. The only good thing was the fact that she wouldn't have horrible nightmares because she couldn't remember anything. But maybe that made it worse. He wasn't quite sure. All he knew is that she was one unlucky woman. She had been drugged, not once, or even twice but three times. And she had been raped twice. He really didn't know anybody who had it worse.

"Sheriff, let go and move aside. We have got to get this girl to a hospital. ASAP.," yelled an EMT.

The sirens had roused Veronica from her drug, and pain induced black-out. She struggled against his arms and whimpered slightly. Immediately he murmured calming words into her hair as he gingerly placed her on the waiting stretcher. As soon as he stepped back, she started to panic and move frantically around. The EMT looked him, pleading with him to calm her down. He walked back up to her and grabbed her hand. He stayed with her the whole time, blocking out everything except Veronica.

Speaking softly next to her ear he murmured, " Sshh. It's okay. I've got you now. You're safe. You're safe now." He gently stroked her cheek while murmuring and holding her hands.

All the people in the EMT were quite surprised at how gently and sweet Lamb was being. This was not the sheriff that they knew before. But here he was.

When Veronica had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep at the hospital after her check-up, Lamb stayed by her bedside. He watched her sleep while waiting for the doctor to show up. He vowed that this would be the last time anyone would be able to hurt Veronica Mars while he was here.

He was still watching her when the doctor finally came back in. They had gotten a complete list of injuries at last; 2 broken ribs, 1 bruised rib, a dislocated shoulder that they popped back in place, a sprained wrist, a cut on her forehead needing 14 stitches, the cut on her head needing just a bandage, and a ridiculous amount of GHB in her system. They had found evidence of her taking it orally and a needle injection. There were numerous cuts and bruises all over her body. She had been raped so they were doing a series STD tests. The worst news came last.

Because of the amount of drugs, rush of adrenaline, and her head wounds, Veronica would be in coma for at least the next 12 hours. The doctors would know more, if, no when, she woke up.


	7. Logan's POV2

1So I was sick of Logan always saving Veronica. I wanted someone else to have a chance. So that would be way Lamb rescued her. Anyway still up for debate of Logan or Lamb? I have 2 separate endings written down. Just need to know public/my readers opinion.

Watching Lamb race down the stairs to find Veronica while I had to watch Moe was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was only five or ten minutes until he reappeared with Veronica in his arms but, it felt like ten years. On top of it he had to sit and listen to Moe's pathetic excuses for why he allied with Mercer. It took every ounce of self control that Logan possessed not to kill him with his bare hands. When he finally saw Lamb racing up the stairs cradling Veronica, Logan ran to go into the ambulance but, was stopped by the other police man. He stood and prayed that she was alright.

_'Watching Veronica panic and letting Lamb comfort her was the most difficult thing he'd done. He had only seen him be civil once or twice to her yet here Lamb was whispering and comfort her.'_

He took Lamb's police car as soon as he was able to. Sack's surprisingly enough let him take the keys. He drove all the way to the hospital peddle to the metal and sirens blaring. He was 30 to 40 minutes behind the ambulance.

Logan finally reached the hospital not bothering to find a parking spot. He double-parked as close to the entrance as he could and ran. It's not like anyone would call the cops, he was the police. He sprinted through the doors when a security guard stepped in front of him, effectively blocking him from entering. He ran to the front desk, and banged on the bell. Nothing happened. So he waited and waited. It was at least twenty minutes before the nurse finally wandered out again.

"I need Veronica Mar's room, now.", he demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only give out patients information to family members. We made an exception for her boyfriend but, she started to fight the doctors as soon as he left the room. Plus he had a badge and uniform.", she whispered secretly.

"It's okay. I'm her brother. Really, I'm her step-brother, slightly older than her."

"Oh, that changes everything. One sec. It's room 314, okay." He raced toward the door again, but she ran and stopped him. She handed him a sticker proclaiming him a visitor of room 314. "You need that to get past the security guard."

Logan ran through those doors, practically shoving the sticker into the guard's face. On the elevator ride. He was still trying to figure out who was Veronica's boyfriend is. The only possible explanation was Lamb but, there's no way he would actually stay with her that long right. It's been like an hour and a half now. But, when Logan finally reached the room there he was, sitting on a chair pulled right up next to the bed reading a file. In the few minutes that Logan was standing there Lamb had read maybe three words and spent most of the time staring at Veronica's battered face. For some reason Logan couldn't help but be jealous of Lamb, he was way believable as the worried boyfriend.

Suddenly, his head shot up to look at Veronica. He stared intently at her body than sank back into his chair obviously disappointed in something. Logan reached for the door, about to step in when a doctor ran up to him.

"What do you think you're doing sir?", yelled the doctor interrupting him.

Logan bit back the sarcastic quip and said nicely, " Going into my half-sisters room, Doctor."

" Ms. Mars is in a coma, we have a strict 1 visitor rule in effect at this time. Her boyfriend is already in the room and is providing protection for Ms. Mars at this time. You'll just have to wait outside."

"Why don't you ask her "boyfriend" if he wanted to take a break while I sit in the room with Veronica," Logan asked condescendingly.

"Sorry that won't be necessary. You can wait outside.", the doctor replied in an icy tone, indicating that this conversation was over.

Cursing the doctor and all his rotten luck, Logan sat in the chairs by the door. About thirty minutes had passed before Logan remembered Keith.

_'Oh shit, I can't believe I forgot to call him. His only daughter has been missing for about 3 ½ hours and he wasn't informed. He is going to rip me a new one.'_ Logan's mind finally caught on the doctor's words. _'Veronica's in a coma! This is worse than I thought.'_

Thanking god that Keith hadn't answered, Logan left a brief message detailing what happened. And then he settled in for a long night with bad coffee, and uncomfortable chairs.


	8. Veronica's POV3

Everyone who reviewed I love you a lot! Thanks for all your opinions. Still open for debate on Lamb or Logan.

P.S. I've never been put to sleep so I have no idea if this could actually happen. I have no medical training.

* * *

'_My legs hurt from running. My chest is starting to burn, I can't catch my breath. He's after me. Mercer. The hallway is so long but, I have to get to the end. I finally reach the doors when someone grabs my arm and pulls back. I turn, ready to do anything to get away. I finally look him in the face and I can't breath. It's Logan. He has me pushed me against a wall. He's waiting for something. Then Mercer comes up. They share a glance. I start to scream and kick and fight._

'_Veronica! shouts Logan. I kept screaming. " Come one Veronica, wake up," he yells. But, I'm not asleep and that's not Logan's voice. It's... Lamb'_

Veronica slowly opened her eyes, lots of bright lights and someone was hovering over her. It was Lamb. She concentrated on his face. It hurt less then trying to turn her head. He looked worried, yet immensely relieved. His face had stubble on it either he had stayed with her or he forgot to shave last night or maybe it was tonight. His eyes were bloodshot and there appeared to be a streak of blood on his face. She could still see the bloodstain on the arm of his uniform. Moving gingerly she went to touch her face but, couldn't move her hand. Something was holding it back. She looked and saw with surprise that Lamb was holding her hand. He immediately realized that she was trying to move and let go.

'_Hmm. I wonder if he likes me. Oh god, I'm on to many drugs.' _

He ran to the door and stuck his head out, shouting gleefully., " Hey Nurse, She woke up. She's awake!"

Logan was instantly at the door, trying to get in. Veronica, still trying to figure out reality from dreams, started panicking. Her eyes were bouncing, hands tensing, and her heartbeat was rising. The nurse noticed her heartbeat and recognized the signs of a panic attack.

"Sorry Mr. Echolls, Veronica is still under a one visitor at a time rule."

Lamb cut in, " It's okay, I'll wait outside for the results."

"Sheriff, I need you in here. Mr. Echolls can wait outside." Both men paused at the door. " Now Sheriff!"

Lam looked at Veronica realizing what was happening came back over to calm her down. The nurse carefully examined her, proclaimed her as good but, needed to spend six more hours in the hospital and then would be good to go. She left but, glared at Lamb as if reminding him of the panic attack earlier.

Veronica started to cry, overwhelmed and confused why she didn't want Logan in the room. Lamb sat gingerly on the edge of her bed and awkwardly patted her hand. She turned and put her arms around him. Her tears were soaking the front of his uniform.

"What happened to me?", she whimpered into his chest.


	9. Lamb's POV3

'_What is happening to Veronica? She's scared of Logan, crying in my arms.'_

Slowly she began to calm down. She loosened her grip and leaned back, looking into his eyes. " How long have you been here?"

He began to mentally calculate the amount of time. " I think it's about sixteen hours."

" How long have I been here!?"

"The same amount."

" Wait a second. You actually stayed here with me the whole time. Why?"

"Um,", he covered fast. " Police protection. I'm sorry Veronica, we haven't been able to find Mercer. I'm not leaving your side until he's caught. You won't be drugged again.", he said vehemently.

"Wow, too bad you didn't have that attitude last time I was raped. I was raped right?" She replied bitterly.

"God, I'm so sorry for that Veronica. I'd do anything to make that up to you. I've changed so have you."

"We'll see how long this new attitude lasts. How long has Logan been here?"

" He got here about an hour after we did."

"How is my blood on your arm?"

"What? Oh, you really don't remember anything from last night."

"Bits and pieces of feelings and slight memories but, as you just saw I'm not quite sure what was a dream or what actually happened. Last thing I am sure of is walking to my car while Mercer trailed me not so stealthily. I'm pretty sure that he was the one who did all this. All my research was in my bag which I'm pretty sure he destroyed."

"It's okay, we've got the DNA on your clothes."

"Then can I have them back?"

" You really didn't have any real clothes on. We think Mercer took your shirt and pants to um.. It doesn't matter. He left you with your bra and underwear."

" What a lovely picture that will be in the press."

" There won't be. I gave you my jacket and shielded you from the cameras. Logan took care of those who still managed a picture."

" So when can I leave?"

" You have to stay for another six hours then you might be able to leave."

"Yeah. Listen thanks for staying. I might actually start thinking you are a decent person. Can you send in Logan? You can stay outside if you need to protect me."

" It actually might be safer if I stay here."

' _I can't actually believe that I'm actually jealous of Logan Echolls. I am an adult who has a lot of power in this town and I'm jealous of some disillusioned teenager."_

" Fine, just send him in. I want to talk to him."

" Okay, I'm just going to stand in this corner. Logan can have my chair, but wait a second I need your file. It's confidential."

" But not to you?"

" I'm heading your investigation so I have to read this."

" You are ridiculous! Send Logan in please."


	10. Logan's POV3

Hey everyone I hope you have/had a lovely Christmas or holiday. Anyway again, last chance for Logan or Lamb so review now. Or beware for the consequences. On with the story..

* * *

_'When I was finally let into Veronica's room I got my first look at Veronica since this happened. It would be a very long time until her face stopped haunting my nightmares. Looking at just her face was enough to make Logan want to slowly murder Mercer and Moe. Her face was pale except for the black stitches and the bruises against her cheek and her black eye.'_

Logan glared at Lamb as he sat next to Veronica's bed, obviously expecting him to leave the room.

"Sorry Lamb, Veronica can only have one visitor at a time, remember?"

"Logan-", Veronica tried to cut in.

" Listen kid, don't push me right now. The only reason you are allowed in here right now is because Veronica asked but, I am not against throwing you out right now."

"It would be more in your nature to hurt her right now."

"That's it-", Lamb started

"Hey both of you, calm down. Logan you are here because I asked you too so sit next to me and ignore him please. Lamb please stand in the corner, quietly. I will kick both of you out if I want to so deal with it."

" Veronica, you can't kick me out."

" Well, I can still beat you up."

" No you can't. You couldn't move your hand up without wincing. You won't be able to fight someone that's about a hundred pounds heavier than you."

" Well, just you wait until I get out of this bed."

" And then through the physical therapy. I'll be waiting."

" Well, you should be.. scared.", Veronica finished lamely.

_' This is just too weird. It's a very weird feeling of Deja Vu of high school. Too much like we used to bicker. Except he's Lamb and she's in a hospital bed.'_

"Veronica," Logan said quietly in an attempt to get her attention.

"Yeah Logan."

" I have to get this out okay. Don't interrupt me at all. Save all questions and comments until the end.", He waited until she nodded her agreement. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand. " I think I should get away from you. Bad things tend to happen to you while I'm around. You got raped twice because of me. Almost raped once. Almost killed twice once by from father. I just can't let you go through something like that again."

" That's ridiculous! Stuff happens to me because I investigate criminals with only a Taser(A/N don't know how to spell that) and no back up. You saved me from all of those problems, well except for your dad but, you didn't know about him. Plus all of those things okay most of those things happened while we were broken up. Did you think about what might have happened if you didn't know I had been kidnaped? Did you think about what could have happened without you with the Fitzpatricks. Logan I would have been killed or worse. I need you wether you know it or not!"

"Veronica.."Logan tried to cut in.

" no, I love you." she whispered .

_' Woah, I must be in an alternate universe. Veronica admitted that she loved me.'_

" What did you just say?"

" I love you and I need you. I can't handle another boyfriend disappearing."

" You can't be serious. This is a joke."

" Yeah, I make a habit of saying I love you to an ex-boyfriend as a joke. Funny right."

" I can't deal with this right now. Veronica I almost got you killed! I have to go. Uh. Get better soon."

He raced out the door. Lamb and Veronica stared after him.

"Veronica, I have to get some coffee or I'll fall asleep. If anyone comes in here, scream as loud as you can. I'll be right back."

Veronica watched as he left the room, making a point to keep her door propped open.

* * *

Just remember last chance Lamb or Logan? so review please please please!

* * *


	11. Lamb's POV4

1Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of trouble deciding how to end this story. It was very hard work. But, I hope that most people are satisfied. There's one chapter after this one. I am so sorry.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

'_I didn't even know I possessed this much self control. To sit quietly while she declared her love for Logan was hard. But when he left her afterward, seeing her face as it fell, crushed after he blew her off that made something snap inside him.'_

He made an excuse to Veronica and raced down the hallway. He barely made it into the elevator before Logan was gone.

" You know," Lamb started as he leaned against the wall. "I thought we had already had this conversation. The ' I'm Veronica's friend and won't hurt her' conversation."

" I thought you couldn't leave her room."

" I'm taking a five minute break. I needed coffee."

" I'm trying not to hurt her. We won't make it and I can't fall more in love with her just to get dumped. It'll hurt both of us."

" Too fucking bad. She was just raped. She needs someone she trusts right now. Keith's in New Mexico until tomorrow so it's up to you. Do you want to be the one who made the rape victim cry this time?"

" You're right.", He said in an incredulous voice. " I'm not letting this happen again. I didn't support her last time but, I am changing it this time. I can't believe I'm asking you this but, what do I say? Oops sorry that I indirectly caused your rape again."

" What?! Again?"

" I was the one with the GHB that night at Shelley Pomrey's party. I gave it to the guy who gave it to the one who raped her. Then I laughed and called her a slut along with the everyone else."

" You're an asshole but, right now Veronica needs you. So if you don't go right now than I will kick your ass. Well look at that, I spent all my coffee break time so I'm heading. Want to join me?"

Logan nodded and so the set off to her room. This time Lamb sat in those uncomfortable chairs and Logan sat and talked to Veronica. Five hours later, the nurse and doctor came back. Lamb slipped in her room behind her.

" We have most of your STD slides back. Lucky enough for you, you have contracted nothing. We'll call you with the results of the rest. But, the rapist did in fact use a condom so chances are slim. All the same we have some Plan B pills for you to take if you would like. Your shoulder and head will be sore for awhile but, they will heal. Your stitches will need to come out in about a week so make an appointment with your family physician. Your ribs do need to be x-rayed next week to see how they're healing up. I've made you an appointment. It's in your file. I am giving you some pain pills, take them with food. Also, some sleeping pills in case you have some problems sleeping. No running or anything that makes you in pain. Can someone take care of you?"

"Yes, I can." Logan volunteered.

"Good then I have some information for the first night." The doctor turned back to Veronica, " You can sign some paperwork then be on your way."

"Thank God!"

The doctor left the room and Lamb turned to follow.

" Wait Sheriff. Logan could you wait outside for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to Lamb for a minute."

Logan gave Lamb a dirty look as he walked by.

" I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything. Logan said you were the one who saved me. So thanks."

" You're welcome. Call me if you remember anything or want an update on your case. And Veronica, I'm sorry. For a lot of things but, mostly that you had to go through this again. Take care, I've got to get going. Sacks called me. We have a lead on Mercer."

Lamb started walking to the door but, suddenly spun around and walked to her bed. He impulsively leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked out the room.

"She's all yours cowboy.", he said to Logan, tipping his hat.

* * *

So only one more chapter. I might put up a sequel. Anyone interested in reading it? Otherwise I won't type it up. Anyway, review, review, review 


	12. Keith's POV

Last chapter of this story. I've only gotten like 2 reviews so please please review.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

It took a week in New Mexico to finish up business. I was out of cell phone range for only two days but, those decision could have been the worst decision in my life. When I saw that Logan had left two messages, I knew something was wrong. I dialed my voice mail immediately.

" Mr. Mars, It's Logan Echolls. I'm at the hospital with Veronica right now. She's in a coma but, doctors say she'll most likely pull through. She was kidnaped, drugged, raped, and beaten but, the police aren't sure what actually happened. She has stitches, two broken and one bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and various other injuries. Sheriff is here providing protection because they still haven't found guy who took her. I'll call you back with more updates."

He knew it wasn't going to be this bad but, never in his wildest dreams did he think that this would happen to Veronica.

" Mr. Mars, It's me Logan." Keith could hear how exhausted yet relieved he was. " She's out of the woods. She's awake and talking. That's why I'm calling right now, she's having a private conversation with Lamb so I am banished to the hallway. I'm going to bring her home and take care of her but, call my cell because I don't want to wake her up."

Thanking god that this daughter was all right, he dialed Logan's cell phone number. It was off. So he called his house. It rang three times before a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Veronica!"

"Hey, dad it's two in the morning, why are you calling so late?"

"Honey, look at the clock again."

" Yeah, it's two ah it's two in the afternoon. Jesus what did Logan give me? I've been asleep for like ten hours. I'm fine dad. Logan has only left my side for food errands, and school classes. I kinda of forced him to go. He does skip weight-lifting class."

"I'm on my way home right now. I'll be there in three hours. Get some rest."

" Wait before you go, I've got some stuff to tell you. 1) I'm not going to get pregnant. I took some of those morning after pills. 2) I don't have any STDs so.. 3) Mercer evaded the police so you can work on the ideas to catch him. Lamb has his best men working on it, which isn't much but it's pretty nice. He's personally is giving me updates. It's weird, he was the one who saved me and then, get this, he stayed in the hospital for sixteen hours with me."

"You were in the hospital for 16 hours!"

"Yeah, but apparently I was only awake for six hours. I've only been home for like eleven hours. Logan was forced to give me sleeping pills because I wouldn't sleep."

" If Mercer's still out there why are you alone?"

" I'm not alone."

"Oh really, I know Logan's not there. So who's there?"

"Don't worry. I've had a police officer in the living room the whole time. One sec.. Hey policeman, which one are you?.. Oh it's Sacks so you know it's safe. Also Logan doesn't really trust my protection so he left my taser and water, food and brought me his portable DVD player. I'm all set."

" Sorry honey but I have to go. The flight attendants are glaring at me so be safe. I love you."

" Love you too, Dad."

3 hours later.

"Honey, I'm home.", he looked at his couch where Sacks sat. " Hey Sacks."

" Dad, Logan won't let me leave my bedroom."

" It's for her own good, Mr. Mars. She can barely move from side to side without crying out in pain."

When he moved in the room he braced himself. It wasn't enough. The sight would never leave his mind. Logan looked terrible as well. He probably hadn't had a full nights sleep in two nights. That's not enough to care for a Mars.

" Listen, Logan thanks for everything. I really appreciate all of this. Why don't you go home and get a full night's sleep? You look like you need a good nights sleep."

" Sure thing, but the doctor gave me some papers that are in my bag by the door. Could come with me?"

"Sure thing Logan. I'll be back in a moment honey."

Once they were out of the room and the door had closed, Logan started to speak. " She gets nightmares. Every hour, I woke up to her screams. I don't know if you know but, this happened before. She was roofied and raped at an 09er party a few months after Lily. She never really dealt with this so I think this if forcing the issue. She's been screaming not just Mercer's name. Take care of her please. Bye Sacks."

Keith stared after Logan wondering what exactly had happened because Logan looked guilty as hell. He shook it off and went back to Veronica's room. Once he entered the room, he looked closer at her. She didn't look as well rested as she thought earlier.

" So Dad which one do you want to watch? Dude, Where's your car or John Tucker Must Die? I think Logan wanted me to have mindless fun. You took too long we're watching John Tucker.

* * *

Guy's please please review this chapter. It's finally done. Constructive critism is welcomed as it makes people better so.. Anyway, Sequel or no sequel? 


End file.
